When You Wish
by whitpal05
Summary: "Something about seeing the brunette holding the tiny baby so carefully and protectively made her heart clench and she couldn't resist leaning over and kissing Rachel gently on the cheek." - Rachel & Quinn babysit.


**Title**: When You Wish

**Pairing**: Rachel/Quinn

**Rating**: G

**Author**: whitpal05

**Word Count**: 1400+

**Summary**: "Something about seeing the brunette holding the tiny baby so carefully and protectively made her heart clench and she couldn't resist leaning over and kissing Rachel gently on the cheek."

**Author's Note**: So, this is a heap of fluff. Like, seriously. This story is what happened after spending the evening with my new niece the other day. Again I warn you, _so much fluff! _ But it was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. =) Reviews are love.

~0~0~0~

"Let me hold her."

Rachel was sitting beside Quinn on their bed, legs crossed underneath her. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the tiny baby nestled in her girlfriend's arms. Her little face was so perfect…soft pink skin, head full of short blonde curls, and the longest eyelashes. Even her hands were perfect, little wrinkles and all.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend before gently passing the sleeping infant into Rachel's waiting arms. Something about seeing the brunette holding the tiny baby so carefully and protectively made her heart clench and she couldn't resist leaning over and kissing Rachel gently on the cheek.

"You're really great with her, Rach. Definitely the best aunt a girl could have."

Rachel's smile got even wider, and she leaned down to place a tender kiss to the baby's forehead. "Well, Ellisyn is very blessed…she has two aunts who love her more than anything and who are going to spoil her rotten."

Quinn laughed quietly and pulled Rachel to lean against her so she could hold her two favorite girls. "She's already spoiled rotten, Rach. You never put her down when we babysit."

"I know, but it's hard enough having to give her back at the end of the night. I just want to spend as much quality time with her as possible." Rachel cuddled Ellie closer to her and leaned her head back against Quinn's chest before sighing contentedly. "Do you ever wonder how different things might have been if we had never run into each other that first week at NYU? I mean, I knew we were both attending the same university, but never in a million years did I think I would see you amongst all the other students."

Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on Rachel's temple before responding. "Nope, I choose not to think about that. Because I can't imagine my life without you in it and I never want to."

Rachel smirked and leaned her head back to meet Quinn's lips for a kiss. "Well aren't you just my very own Casanova? 2 years later, and you still know all the right things to say."

"Well you know me, smooth as silk, baby." Quinn joked. She left a little bite to Rachel's earlobe before soothing gently it with her tongue. Rachel snorted and rolled her eyes before giggling slightly. The baby in her arms let out a big sigh, as she stretched her arms and wiggled around a bit.

"Quinn Fabray, don't you dare wake up this baby!" Rachel whispered. She was rocking slightly and had begun singing, whisking the infant back to dreamland.

Quinn let out a chuckle before pulling the brunette more tightly against her and kissing her shoulder. She ran her fingers through the baby's soft blonde locks as she listened to her girlfriend sing lullabies to her niece. She had never said it out loud near Rachel (the girl tended to become obsessed with ideas and just _run _with them) but Quinn couldn't wait to have a baby of her own one day. A baby that was her & Rachel. As if reading her thoughts, Rachel spoke up.

"I want a baby, Quinn. Not today or 9 months from now, but eventually I do want kids. I – is that something you want?" The brunette almost looked disappointed, like she was expecting to hear Quinn disagree.

"Well honestly, I've never wanted kids before. I see what a mess my parents did with my sister & I, and we're okay now, but I've always been afraid to bring a child into this world with the possibility that I could mess things up."

Rachel's frown deepened, but before she could object, Quinn gently took the sleeping infant from her arms and laid her in the bassinet. She turned Rachel to face her and cradled her face in both hands.

"Before you, I was afraid, Rachel. Before you, I never wanted to get married or have kids or be traditional in _any_ way. But being with you these last 2 years, we're not traditional in the slightest" – Rachel laughed – "and somehow you've made me want all those things. When you smile at me _just because_, that smile that's reserved just for me; when I see you being so gentle with that baby girl over there, all those little things make me want the big things with you, Rach."

Quinn paused to wipe the tears that had fallen from surprised brown eyes. She leaned her forehead against her girlfriends and kissed her nose before continuing.

"I want to marry you one day, Rachel, and I _do_ want to have babies with you. You know we'll have gorgeous, talented, awesome kids, right?"

Rachel grinned before pulling the blonde in for a passionate kiss.

"Well Quinn, if our kids are half as eloquent of a speaker as you are, they'll get away with anything."

"You do remember who I was in high school, correct?"

Rachel's laugh was drowned out by a wail from the small cradle beside the bed. Quinn kissed her girlfriend once on each cheek before clambering out of the bed and picking up the squirming baby. As soon as she had the little bundle in her arms, she knew what the problem was…or rather, she smelled it. Quinn smiled sweetly at Rachel, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I think Ellie wants her Auntie Rachel…"

Rachel smiled and jumped up off the bed, before taking the small infant and cuddling her close. Her smile faded when she realized Quinn had just tricked her into diaper duty.

"Quinn Fabray, you little sneak. How can I expect to one day have children with you if you can't even handle a single dirty diaper?"

"Oh come on Rachel, I've changed a diaper before."

"Not a dirty one…this one is yours. Time to start practicing, sweetie."

Quinn really disliked the sickeningly sweet smile on her girlfriends face as she took Ellie from Rachel. At first, she didn't move, just stood there looking back and forth between the baby and the brunette.

"Look at her face, Quinn…she's uncomfortable. Are you going to let her suffer because you're afraid of changing her? Babe, you can do this. It's just a diaper change."

Quinn sighed before grabbing the diaper bag and laying the changing pad out on the bed. She held her nose as much as she could seeing as she needed both of her hands for her task, and quickly had the baby powdered and in a fresh diaper. She was snapping the last button on the baby's onesie when she felt her girlfriend hugging her from behind and planting a light kiss on her neck.

"That wasn't so bad. Guess I really can do this baby thing." Quinn said happily to herself. She handed the baby to Rachel before running to the bathroom to wash her hands. When she got back to her bedroom, Rachel was sitting up against the headboard gently rocking the baby, talking to her and trying to coax her back to sleep. Rachel hadn't seen her yet, so Quinn stood silently in the doorway watching.

"Now when you're growing up, there will be a lot of people who tell you that you can't do things, or that you shouldn't want things. Don't listen to them. Always follow your dreams, no matter how big. Oh, and always give people a second chance, if they ask for it. Sometimes people keep their true selves hidden because they feel like society won't let them be who they truly are. But you should always be whoever you want to be, and always give others the chance to do the same."

Ellie's eyes were wide open, as if she were absorbing everything Rachel was telling her. When the brunette began to sing, the tiny girl smiled and cooed, even as her eyes began to drift shut.

_When you wish upon a star, _

_makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you._

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do._

Quinn walked in the room as Rachel finished singing, smiling at the two girls before climbing on the bed with them and lying down. Rachel laid the sleeping infant in between them and grabbed her girlfriend's hand to intertwine their fingers. The girls smiled sweetly at each other, and Rachel's eyes began to drift shut. An _'I love you, Quinn'_ was whispered just before sleep overtook her. Quinn opted to stay awake. No dream she could have while sleeping would be better than what she had right in front of her.

_When you wish upon a star, _

_Your dreams come true._

~0~0~0~

End.


End file.
